


come on, baby, let's ride

by meios



Series: kinktober 2017 / goretober 2017 [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Filming, Humiliation, Kinktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: "smile for the camera, stephanie."





	come on, baby, let's ride

**Author's Note:**

> day 5: humiliation

She presses her body against the other, mouth attaching itself to a proffered neck, and the resulting groan makes everything worth it, everything falling together like the rope she had put together, silky and impatient and pinker than Stephanie’s body is turning. Stephanie mumbles something under her breath, but Cassandra doesn’t give it any mind, hands wandering for the camera, a smile hidden behind skin behind teeth. She blows a cold stream of air into the mark she leaves, relishes in the way Stephanie’s body immediately shivers.

 

Fun is a word she rarely gets to use; Cassandra glances up at the camera, smirks.

 

“Should I send this to Tim?” she asks softly. Stephanie freezes. Her thighs begin to shake. “Or maybe I should just post this to PornHub. I know you would like that.” Cassandra’s hands drift lower, over the hard nubs of her nipples, over the expanse of her belly. Her curves fit to Cassandra’s, as if they were made for each other, like puzzle pieces and cotton candy.

 

Fingers dip between the folds of Stephanie’s core and bring them up to her mouth. “Taste,” she whispers. “Look at how wet you are, just from that little mental image.” Stephanie’s mouth closes around Cassandra’s fingers, does as she’s told: the both of them moan and Stephanie whimpers.

 

“Smile for the camera, Steph,” whispers Cassandra. “I think this is going to be fun.”


End file.
